


Sweet Dreams

by night_jellyfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Devil Mercy, F/M, Gency, Oni Genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_jellyfish/pseuds/night_jellyfish
Summary: Genji wakes up and thinks he sees an angel. A beautiful angel, with a great smile. Except it’s not an angel at all. | Gency, Oni Genji/Devil Mercy AU





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Muffy for the beta! 
> 
> SWEET DREAMS ARE MADE OF THIS - WHO AM I TO DISAGREE (~‾▿‾)~ - Sorry LMAO A continuation of my Warm Welcome fics (NSFW) - I kind of wanted to explore how Genji and Mercy met in this AU  
> I'm not sure if I will continue this, but I'm leaning on probably will. I'm just trying to figure out how exactly I intend to write it

When Genji opened his eyes, his memories of what had happened flooded back to him. He lay in the grass. It was raining, a light drizzle, but it was enough for him to have been soaked. **  
**

He felt something warm on his back. When he tried to sit up, he only felt how his muscles ached with every move. It was like his body had a huge weight on him that he struggled with. With as much effort as he could, he pulled himself up on to his knees. The cold mud below him made it hard for him to keep his balance, making him nearly slip back on his face.  
His hand reached behind him to where the warmth was coming from. He looked at his hand, seeing dark red covering his fingers. It was then that his body felt the pain of the giant wound on his back. The stinging did not get any better despite how much he thought he could wait it out. He hissed in pain, screaming for nothing.  
  
  As Genji lay in the mud, defeated and injured, he remembered the new look on his brothers face. What had he done? How could he do this to him? His own brother? No, that wasn’t his brother. That wasn’t Hanzo at all. Hanzo wasn’t a greedy bastard who had sold his soul. He did not have horns and joyless white eyes. He would not have tried to kill him. That thing was not his brother.

  Genji waited for death. Tears sprang from his eyes and into the ground. He didn’t understand any of this, and he figured it would be too late. No one would find him soon enough for the bleeding to stop, and he could already feel himself grow cold. He felt his eyes grow weary as the darkness beckoned to him for his final sleep.

  “Oh,  _meine liebste_ , you’re not just going to give up yet are you?” A voice above him said.

He couldn’t properly make it out. He looked up frantically, but his vision was already darkening. He felt like he couldn’t even see.

  The voice tutted. He heard it kneeling by him. Suddenly, he felt a warmth. Such a soothing warmth, like a gentle embrace. The pain of his wounds had suddenly stopped, and he no longer felt cold. It was like the rain had stopped completely. The weight lifted off his body, and he felt better than he ever had in years. What was happening? Had an angel come to his rescue?

His vision returning, he looked up at his savior. He was wrong.

That wasn’t an angel at all. The face looking down at him belonged to a beautiful woman, but she had a devious grin on her face and two large horns coming from her head. Her lips were a bright red color, and her eyes were like amethysts that sparkled as she smiled. Still, he could not look past the dragon-like tail and the wings on her back. The fangs from her grin were off putting enough. Despite her beauty, he could sense something terrifying about her.

 “What are you…?” Genji managed out.

 “Is that anyway to greet your rescuer?” The woman asked, tilting her head.

  “What did you do to me?”

  “I just healed you. That’s all.”

  Genji got on his knees, feeling himself able to walk again, or move in general.

  “I don’t understand.” He looked at her sternly. “You…you look like my-…the thing that replaced my brother.”

The woman’s expression showed interested. “Oh? Is that so? What did…this thing look like?”

Genji knew better than to start getting angry and making threats at someone like that without a weapon. But he didn’t care.

“Horns. Grey skin. Eyes with no feeling at all.” He hissed. “Was it you? Was it you who tainted him?!”

The woman laughed at him. “I just saved your life. Do you think I’d do that if I really gave your brother a makeover?”

Genji grew silent.

She then approached him slowly. “Although…you could be due for one.” A grin spread on her face as she looked him up and down.

“Not too much of course. You’re much too handsome already.” She purred

“I will not turn into him.”

She tilted her head, and got close to him.

“How about we make a deal?”

Genji raised an eyebrow at her.

“You want to save your brother? To bring him back, right? She smiled.

He nodded in response.

The woman traced her hand on his shoulder. Genji eyed her warily, then took her hand off him.

“Work for me, and I’ll find who made your brother the way he is.” She offered.

“And if I don’t? Will you kill me in the end?”

She giggled and shook her head. “No, of course not. I saved you on a whim! You can keep your healed body. I’ll leave you alone.”

She then started to walk off, her tail swaying back and forth. Her head turned to him.

“But, if you decide you really want to get your brother back…I’ll be waiting.”

Genji bit his lip in thought. He wasn’t sure what to do. His family was gone, and he had nothing to his name. All he had now was Hanzo, and he wasn’t even sure if that really was still Hanzo in there.

He looked up, seeing her far away by now. He sped up to her, stopping just in front to block her path.

“Fine.”

Her face turned into an excited grin.

“Excellent! I haven’t had a servant in such a long time!”

Genji looked at her. “What are the terms then of being a ‘servant’ to you?”

She scoffed. “You’re not my slave or anything. Consider it like this - you get about half of my powers. Except the healing of course. That’s…different.”

Genji raised an eyebrow.

“All you have to do is my bidding. In return, I will find who it is that corrupted your brother. Whoever did it will be able to turn him back.”

“What constitutes as your bidding?”

“Oh, finding my enemies. Sending my messages. Making sure that pumpkin head does his work for once…and scaring the local villagers I suppose.” She observed her shiny red nails, fresh from a manicure.

Who the heck was “that pumpkin head”?

“I refuse to become my brother. I will not kill any innocents.” He stated.

“I never said you would be.” She replied. “And you won’t be. I promise.” She smiled prettily at him.

“One last thing. You having my powers…you’re going to look different. Not too different, we have to preserve that handsome face of yours.” She chuckled.

“Do we have a deal?” She asked, holding a gloved hand out.

“How do I know you’re not lying?” He glared at her.

The woman placed her hands on her hips, her tail twisting around while she was in thought.

“Here,” she said. She unzipped part of her top, exposing the middle of her chest to him. She then summoned a glowing, blue blade in her hand, handing it to him.

“What…?”

“Mark me.” She said. The demoness pointed to the area right where her heart would be. “Don’t worry. It’s not going to hurt me.”

He was hesitant, but he went ahead and made a small X on her chest. Only a little blood dripped down, but the mark was suddenly healed leaving only a bright red scar.

“While you are working for me, if I ever betray you - your mark will burn me.”

Genji glanced at the mark. The brightness of it was enough to convince him. He looked down before finally looking into her amethyst eyes.

“Deal.”

“Great!” She exclaimed, zipping her clothing back up.

“How does this work then?”

“Like this,” she moved toward him and kissed him deeply. Her kiss was rough, but sweet at the same time. She cupped his face, running her hand down his shoulders.

Genji felt himself getting weak. His body felt heavy again, and his head felt light. He was enamoured by the kiss. He had kissed many women in the past, but this kiss was intoxicating. All too quickly, he felt himself slip into a sleep.

Genji awoke again. All he saw was a red ceiling. Had he dreamt all of this? Was he in his room again?

“Ah, you’re awake.” A familiar voice called. It was the woman again.

Genji sat up, feeling a bit sore.

“Oh, wow, this is a really good look for you.” She grinned.

“W-what?”

“Take a look,” she summoned a mirror to her hands, holding it up for him to see.

Genji couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His skin was now grey, with red markings on his face. He had two small horns protruding from his forehead. His eyes were red now, and his hair was pure black again.

The look shocked him. It maybe even scared him.

“I-is this permanent…?” He bit his lip. It was then he noticed a the fangs in his mouth.

“Well,” She sighed. “For now. Once our contract is over - you’ll look just the way you used to when you were born.”

Genji breathed a sigh of relief. This form was only temporary, giving him even more of a drive.

The woman in red sat next to him. “I never did introduce myself did I?”

“My name is Angela,” she smiled.

“Angela?” Genji raised an eyebrow. “You don’t look like an angel.”

Angela narrowed her eyes. The female demon’s lips twitched, as if she stopped the words she wanted to let out of instinct from escaping. “…And you are..?.”

“My name is Genji.” he continued.

“Hm,” Angela smirked, observing him. “I think I’m going to like this deal of ours.”

  Genji was still unsure of himself, but he would go to lengths if it meant saving his brother. If Angela truly was going to help him, then he figured to keep his end of the deal, finishing his tasks for her as quick as possible.

   “I guess we should get started then, yes?” She looked up at him.


End file.
